


Red Carpet Ready

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers trope, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: You accompany your friend, Jeremy, to the premier of Avengers: Age of Ultron, but the night doesn’t end how you thought it would.





	Red Carpet Ready

Seeing the red carpet on television and experiencing it in person are two completely different things. On television, it was celebrities and interviews and ‘who are you wearing?’ asked a million times, and then, everyone would pile into whichever theater and spend the next several hours handing out awards. Sure, those were different than the movie premieres that were covered in the press, on the tabloids you couldn’t help but scan in the checkout line at the grocery store.

The last thing you had ever imagined was that one day, you would be on a red carpet. Not only that, you were at the center of attention. That wasn’t true. Jeremy was at the center of attention, and you, you were off to the side, wearing a plum dress that hugged all your curves in the right way, the lace giving everyone a peek of skin they wouldn’t normally see.

It was the movie premiere of Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Jeremy, your friend of the last fifteen years, asked you to join him, said it would mean a lot to him. Who were you to say no?

“You having a good time?” Jeremy asked, his mouth close to your ear so he could be heard over the roaring of reporters asking for one more interview.

With your hand on his shoulder, you smiled. “I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling back, concern on his brow.

“Just…” you shrugged. “Not really my scene.”

“I know. It means a lot to me that you came,” he said, squeezing the small of your back, his thumb against your bare back.

You smiled and gave him a quick hug. “Anything for you Jer,” you assured him. You would buckle down and get through tonight.

Like you, Jeremy suffered from anxiety, the bright lights, the shouts for attention, the fans screaming in the background, it was a lot to handle. So if there was anything you could do to help your friend, you’d do it.

Jeremy held your hand as the two of you walked down the line of reporters. They weren’t surprised to see you at such an event, you’d accompanied Jeremy to a handful of movie premieres, even some award shows. The two of you were friends, and oddly enough, they respected that.

There were a series of flashes that made your eyes ache, so you gave them a quick squeeze to help relieve some of the pain. So, to say that you weren’t expecting someone to come up behind you and run their hands along your sides, would be putting it mildly.

You screeched in laughter and clung to Jeremy, his arm tight around your back, pulling you away from the surprise visitor. When you could finally breathe, you opened your eyes and found yourself so close to Jeremy that your noses were brushing together. He was smiling wide, a twinkle in his eyes, his fingers scraping under the lace edge of your dress, and you almost failed to hide the shiver that ran down your spine.

“It was Chris,” Jeremy rasped, his eyes flicking back and forth on yours.

“Which one?” you asked, fingers still digging into the dark suit that struggled to fit his shoulders.

Jeremy hummed in response as his pupils started to blow.

You pressed your lips to his ear and asked your question again. “Evans or Hemsworth? I need to know who I have to destroy.”

“Well, if you must destroy someone,” he chuckled, his breath hot on your neck. “I’m the one that told him you were ticklish.”

You tossed your head back as you laughed. “I’m gonna kill you, Renner.”

* * *

 

Once in the back of the limo, you kicked off the nude colored heels that had making your feet ache for the last three hours. Jeremy slid in next to you and instructed the driver that he could go, putting up the privacy glass after receiving a nod from the man behind the wheel.

“Thank you,” he said, again.

You turned your head, which had dropped back to the headrest. “You’ve said that already.”

“Yeah, well,” he sighed. “You keep doing me all these favors, I might not let you fly back home.”

Chuckling, you angled yourself in your seat, legs crossed at the ankles, hands in your lap. “You planning on holding me hostage?”

“When you put it like that…” his voice trailed off, a bite of humor to his words.

You noticed his eyes as they roamed over you, how they lingered on the curve of your hips and thighs, the way the lace strained against your breasts as you breathed. Licking your lips, you snapped your fingers.

“My eyes are up here, Jer,” you teased.

“Yeah… I know,” he murmured, his eyes not leaving your curves.

You nudged his foot with yours. “What’s goin’ on with you, huh? You’ve been acting… weird all day.”

When he finally looked at you, you hardly recognized the look in his eyes. “Just been thinkin.”

It was your turn to hum. “What about?”

Jeremy didn’t answer you straight away, but when he did, his voice was thick and unrecognizable. “About you and me, us, together.”

“Oh,” you rasped. “I mean… did I… what?”

He chuckled at the way you were stammering, and it made you self-conscious. “You’ve done nothing but be an amazing woman.” Your mouth went dry as he reached over and covered your hands in his, but you’d be an idiot to say that it didn’t feel right.

“Jeremy…” you had no idea what you thought you were going to say, but whatever it was died the moment he surged across the seat and kissed you.

You didn’t react for a second, just long enough for Jeremy to believe that you didn’t feel the same, but as he started to pull back, you shook your head and cupped his face in your hands. There was a moan bubbling in his throat and he slanted his mouth over yours, deepening the kiss as his hands snaked around your waist. You were pulled into him, your legs hanging over his, your hands in his short hair, sighing into the passionate kiss.

Jeremy pulled back, his forehead resting on yours, a euphoric gleam in his eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me, too,” you admitted shakily.

Pressing a gentle kiss to your previously glossy lips, he let out a stuttering breath. “Thank God.”

You leaned into his touch as he tucked some hair behind your ear. “So… we’re really doing this, huh?”

“I’m ready if you are.”

Nodding, you squeezed his wrist. “I’ve been waiting for you to make the first move.”

At your admission, he gave you another searing kiss, stealing the air from your lungs, all cognitive thought faded away like mist. Everything around you faded away, it was just you and Jeremy, years of friendship forming the foundation in what would be an unbelievable relationship.


End file.
